CST 200
by RayBansandSkittles
Summary: Summary: CST 200 or better known as public speaking is Ulrich's most hated class. But what happens when he has to speak about the person who means the most to him? Who will he choose?


CST 200

Summary: CST 200 or better known as public speaking is Ulrich's most hated class. But what happens when he has to speak about the person who means the most to him? Who will he choose?

Ulrich's P.O.V.

Sitting in public speaking I tried not to fall asleep in my last, obnoxiously long, class of the day.

"Stay awake folks, we're almost finished. Don't forget that tomorrow is our final. The last chance for some of you to pass. You are to speak about the person who means the most to you. It can be your best friend, significant other, parent, etc." Professor Wright explained before finally dismissing the class.

Grabbing my bookbag, I left the classroom and decided to go find Yumi in her usual place at this time of day, the

Campus Cafe having lunch.

Entering the building I found her sitting in the corner eating a sandwich and reading a book.

"Hey Yumes."

"Hey Ulrich." The beautiful Japanese woman replied smiling as I slid in the chair across from her.

Stealing the pickles off her plate I asked, "How was your day?"

"Good." She laughed swatting my hand away. "You?"

"Long." Shrugging I picked up her hand in the table and interlaced our fingers. "Tomorrow's my final in public speaking."

"Really? What's it on?"

"Um, you know what we learned in the course and all that."

"You sound so excited." She laughed her joy tugging on my heartstrings. Man, if Odd and Jer heard that they'd think I was so whipped.

"I'm a pro now Yumi. Don't you know?"

"Whatever you say Ulrich." She laughed again holding one half of her sandwich to my lips for me to take a bite.

Smiling I took her offer and took a big bite.

"Ulrich! You do that every time."

"And every time you still offer babe." Grinning I swallowed as she reached across the table and wiped the mayo from the corner of my mouth with her finger.

"I wonder why." Rolling her eyes she leaned back into her chair.

We sat in silence for a few minutes as she read her book before I broke it. "Will you come hear my speech tomorrow?"

"Sure. You know I love hearing you speak."

"Thank you."

Looking up graced me with a beautiful smile. "No big thing."

Smiling back I brushed her short silky hair behind her ear. She didn't realize how everything she did for me was a big thing, but tomorrow I would show her.

The next day.

Pacing back and forth in my public speaking class I kept adjusting and readjusting my tie.

"Wow Ulrich, I haven't seen you this worked up since you asked me out on our first date."

Turning around I saw Yumi standing against the door way looking as gorgeous as ever. She had her same style from high school, just more grown up. More sexy. She was wearing a black v-neck, black skinny jeans, and a simple pair of black pumps.

Grinning, thinking she was funny, she walked over to me and started fixing my tie for me.

"I'm just a little nervous." I confessed swallowing.

"I can tell. But dont, you're going to do great as usual. Relax."

I opened my mouth to say something but was stopped when I heard my professor calling my name to go first.

"I hope you enjoy my speech Yumi." I whispered in her ear before gently pressing a kiss there.

Untangling ourselves from each other I walked to the podium and she sat in the front row.

Taking a deep breath I started, "Good afternoon class. My name is Ulrich Stern. Today Professor Wright challenged us to give a speech about the person who means the most to us. Well that person for me is sitting in the front row in all black."

Yumi turned a deep scarlet red when it became clear I was talking about her.

"Her name is Yumi Ishiyama and she's Japanese, not Chinese. A mistake I made when we first met. She's my best friend, my partner, my tutor, my nurse, my girlfriend, and even more simply put my world."

Taking a deep breath I shuffled my papers and gathered my thoughts before making eye contact with Yumi.

"Yumi we've been together for four years. Four of the best years of my life. We've been through thick and thin. You not only carry your weight but mine too. You've kept me on track and I wouldn't be where I am today without you."

Coming from behind the podium I moved in front of Yumi and dropped to one knee.

"And truth is baby I don't ever want to spend a day without you. You're my hero and just being with you makes me want to be a better man, one worthy of you."

Reaching into my pocket I pulled out the ring box and opened it facing her. "One worthy of being your husband. I guess what I'm trying to ask you Yumi is if you'll do me the honor of marrying me?"

Yumi covered her mouth as tears streamed down her beautiful porcelain face. Nodding her head vigoursly, I took the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger.

"Thank you." Smiling I placed a delicate kiss on her ring finger.

Standing up she tugged on my hand so I was standing with her and pressed a passionate kiss against my lips.

The room erupted in appulase.

"Well this is definitely the most interesting public speaking class in history." Professor Wright announced in the speakerphone smiling.


End file.
